1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery ejecting structure of a portable electronic device; more particularly, to a battery ejecting structure which combines a foot pad function and a battery module removing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a battery module is located in a portable electronic device, and there is also a battery module ejecting structure on the bottom of the portable electronic device, so an user may change the battery module via the battery module ejecting structure. However, a foot pad and the battery module ejecting structure only have one single function respectively, and they are independently located on the bottom of the portable electronic device, so as to reduce the available space of the bottom and to increase the amount of necessary elements. Therefore, the design of all the element position of the portable electronic device may be affected, and the manufacturing cost may be increased.